Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing Jim Murphy
by MichaelCross
Summary: When an old enemy abducts James Murphy, Shego and Robocop call the only team they know can help rescue him. Can Kim and Ron keep their secret safe? Complete Rated for violence and material. Eighth KP/SH.
1. Sheila's Happiness and Jim Goes Missing

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Sheila's Happiness and James Goes Missing

Sheila Gomez is happy. She's in love with a very nice and caring executive in charge of his own company. They are living together in Old Detroit and engaged to be married. They've been together for eight months and he popped the question to her just last month. However, her reputation was not easy to get past, considering all she had done. She had another name, Shego. She was once a heroine gone bad, working for the late Dr. Drakken.

Sheila wakes up in their shared bedroom in the bed that she shares with James Murphy, her Fiance. She finds herself alone and looks around, not seeing him. She then realizes there can be only one place he can possibly be, sighs and gets her robe before leaving the bedroom. She goes down the stairs, into his office and sure enough, there he is. She quietly chuckles and goes to behind him.

She then says, "James, don't you think it's time for you to come to bed? You've been like this for five days now. It's a wonder you haven't conked out at work yet."

James replies, "I know, Sheila. But I've been going over these plans the last few nights over and over again and something is really wonky here."

Sheila grabs a seat and sits beside him, asking, "How wonky, hon?"

James answers, "As in secret room wonky. I've talked with the foreman on site and he agrees with me 100 percent. The wall is solid and hole free. I'm thinking I should go down there first thing in the morning and check out the floor. I may not have abilities like my Father's, but I am still Robocop's son. And darn proud of it. If he can find a secret room and a crazed criminal, so can I."

Sheila recalls the chat they had with Commander Alex 'Robocop' Murphy as he tells them a very good tip for fighting crimes.

"Always report crimes. Don't try solving them yourselves. Sheila, you are making great strides in changing your life. You may be able to get James to settle down, but don't encourage him in being like me."

Sheila giggles and says, "I don't think your Dad would approve of you trying to be like him, James. Perhaps I should tell him your hunch about the floor and he could investigate it for you."

James sighs and says, "No, he's still got a lot of rioting going on in the daytime. The city's tearing itself apart at the seems and he can only do so much. Ever since that weird crime spree started, people have been rioting."

Curious, Sheila asks, "What weird crime spree?"

James replies, "Heavy industrial machinery going missing, particularly machinery used for building cars. Here's the really weird part. The thieves come in and leave very quickly, like a blur."

Sheila says, "You're right. That is really weird. Only things I know of that can move that fast are the BeeBee robots that the late Dr. Drakken built and Street Hawk. But the BeeBee robots are totally destroyed according to what Kimmy and Ron told me some time ago. And Street Hawk is a hero. Which means somebody's doing a copycat of the BeeBees or may have rebuilt them."

James picks up on it and says, "Only people with the technical knowhow would have to be the scientists that once worked for OCP and built Dad's new body. They may have gotten hold of the designs for the BeeBees and decided to build their own versions of them."

Sheila frowns and says, "Highly unlikely, after the first BeeBee fiasco, Dr. D. burned the designs and vowed never doing robots again. But somehow, some had survived with the least damage and stole enough components to start an assembly line. They kidnapped a classmate of Kimmy's and tried to get her to be their queen."

James shrugs and says, "In any case, it is quite a conundrum. Maybe I'll think better with some rest after all. I'll be right behind you, honey. Just let me lock these blueprints up." Sheila nods and helps him up from his seat. She then walks back out the door and blows him a kiss, smiling with love in her eyes. James locks the blueprints in the safe in the house's office and resolves to investigate this mystery.

He goes upstairs, to their room and finds Sheila nude, looking right at him with a mischievous smile on her face. She then says, "Come to Sheila, my big strong man and let me help you sleep." James grins and undresses, getting into the bed with Sheila, kissing her as he enters her.

Sheila kisses him with more intensity than ever and says, "I love you, James Murphy."

James smiles and replies, "Right back at you, Sheila Gomez." As the two make love, they look at each other with affection, devouring one another with their eyes. As their passionate romp ends, they fall asleep, holding each other in their arms, snuggled up against each other.

The next morning, James' curiosity gets the better of him and instead of going to Prime Directives, Inc., his business, he goes right to the site that's being developed. Satisfied that no one is on site yet, he starts his snooping.

He goes to the trunk of his Dad's old Mustang Interceptor and opens his toolbox, getting out a metal hammer. He had bought the Interceptor when he saw it at a surplus sale and recognized it as Robocop's. He paid for it straight out and kept the data port in the car for when Robocop needed to access information. He goes inside the building and starts investigating, never coming back out.

The work crew arrives at the site and see James' car and the foreman elects to call his house, hoping somebody'll be there. As the phone rings, the crew starts working as carefully as possible.

At the house, Sheila is getting ready for work when the phone rings. She picks it up and says, "Murphy residence, this is Sheila Gomez speaking."

The foreman says, "Ms. Gomez, this is Joe Nash at the construction site. I'm the foreman for the work crew. Did you know that Mr. Murphy's down here, ma'am?"

Sheila asks, "Can I talk to him, please? I wanna give him a piece of my mind."

Joe replies, "I'll see if my guys can find him." Five minutes later, he comes back and says, "We have no sign of him, Ms. Gomez. His car's here and there is a hammer lying on the floor of the building. I take it he told you about the weirdness here."

Sheila starts tearing up and she replies, "Yes, he did. Thank you, Joe. I'll notify his Father and a couple of old friends of mine. We'll find him, then give him a piece of our minds." They end the call and Sheila breaks down crying. She cries for fifteen minutes and puts in a call she had been hoping to avoid.

She dials the number and says, "This is Sheila Gomez. Put me through to Commander Murphy please. I'm reporting a missing person. His son."

She waits and resumes when she hears Robocop's greeting. "Alex, I hate to tell you this, but James has gone missing. Last night, I saw him going over some plans for a building he's rebuilding and he had gotten awfully curious. He didn't want you to worry about something that might be minor, given that you have that hyper-fast crime wave going on. Yes, I'll be here waiting for Detective Banks' arrival. Thank you, Alex. Yes, she's next on my calling list. Bye." She hangs up the phone, looks at the picture of Ron and Kim Stoppable's wedding and smiles.


	2. Getting the Call and Heading to Detroit

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Getting the Call and Heading to Detroit

In Middleton, Colorado, Ron and Kim Stoppable are unpacking from their scuba trip in Hawaii. It has been two months since they rescued Dr. Director and Joe Morgan from Gemini up in Canada. Bonnie Rockwaller and Hirotaka Yamanatoka are planning their wedding with Mego's help, given that Kim and Ron had recommended him for the job. Interestingly enough, Norman Tuttle and Jane Renton had eloped and went to Vegas for their wedding while Kim and Ron were gone.

As Ron unpacks, he sees the photo envelope, grins and brings it out. He says, "Check it out, KP. I found the pictures we took."

Kim looks up, smiles and says, "Let's see them, Ron. I wanna see how the pictures came out." Ron grins even wider as he opens the envelope. Inside are well-developed photographs of Kim, Ron and their friends, Felix and Tara Renton. Some are above water shots and some are underwater shots. The young couple giggle as they sit down on their sofa and examine the pictures.

The first pictures are of Ron. He had done a good job of keeping his right knee stiff around Felix and Tara, another couple and two friends of theirs from High School. Then there are pictures of Tara doing a cheer underwater, with her regulator in her mouth and her arms outstretched.

The next grouping are of Felix operating a scuba sled and having a good time of it. Both teens feel sad that he couldn't dive like they did, but remember that he did get to go diving and enjoyed himself, immensely. Then there were pictures of Ron and Tara together, Felix and Kim, Ron and Kim together with their arms wrapped around each other and Felix and Tara riding on the sled together.

Ron finds the group of pictures that appeal to him most. The pictures of Kim, her hair flowing freely, her bikini revealing her curves underwater and the light reflecting off her submerged body. Ron finds the most sensual shot of Kim and grins massively, causing Kim to blush.

Ron catches this and says, "That's a good shot of you, KP. Gliding through the water so gracefully and sensually. All that scuba diving over the years really paid of for your kicks."

Kim blushes deeper at that and says, "It's because you took the picture, Ron. But thanks for the compliment. It really means a lot to me, honey." She gives him a massive French kiss just as the phone rings. They sigh and Ron gets up.

He picks up the phone and says, "Stoppable residence, Ron speaking. Sheila Gomez, hello. How are you doing today? Same here. What? James has gone missing? Yes, we'll head there as soon as possible. Bye." He walks back over to Kim and says, "Shego just called. She needs our help."

Kim says, "Just our luck. Norman takes off during our trip and he hasn't returned from his honeymoon yet. Bonnie and Hirotaka are planning their wedding and they can't afford to delay it. Looks like we'll have to go as ourselves, Ron."

Ron nods and says, "We can at least let Bonnie and Hirotaka know where we're going, just in case this becomes a sitch that requires the assistance of Street Hawk." Kim nods in agreement and starts making travel plans while Ron puts in a call to Bonnie's house and gets her on the phone.

"Bonnie, it's Ron. If Norman gets back in a few days, have him come up to Detroit, Michigan. We may have another Street Hawk worthy incident. Remember when Kim and I went to Detroit before your 'makeover'? Well, the guy that wanted our help has gone missing without a trace. Yes, we'll let you know, discreetly. Bye."

He hangs up the phone and says, "You know, KP, this may be a good opportunity for Commander Murphy and Shego to get to see the triplets. Let's take them and Rufus along. Your parents are bound to start getting suspicious of us by now, always taking off and normally leaving the kids and Rufus with them."

Kim smiles and says, "Glorious idea. Our children's first out of town trip. Let's go pick them up and get started on the drive to the Airport." Ron grins and they go get their clothes together for the trip. They then go out to their S.U.V. and go pick up Rufus and the triplets, telling the Possibles they're going on a trip to Michigan with them.

The triplets had grown slightly in size since Kim, Ron and their friends went to Hawaii on their scuba trip. They were no longer chubby, they are now leaner, having dropped the baby fat. Their hair has also grown considerably. Julie's hair is longer and Andrew and Edward now have unruly mops on their heads. Kim can only chuckle at the striking similarity with Ron and the boys.

As they drive to the Airport, they think about what the reactions of the triplets would be of seeing the massive cyborg they know as Commander Murphy. They then hope they won't freak out over seeing him for the first time. Rufus is rubbing his paws together eagerly, anxious to see James and Robocop again. Even Shego would be a sight for his eyes. They arrive at the Airport in time for their flight and board the plane without further delay.

The couple find their seats and gently place the babies into seats nearest to them so they can respond quickly should the children need feeding or changing. The Flight Attendants smile at the triplets and ask how old they are. Ron beams with pride and tells them that they are nine months old while Kim tells them their names.

During the flight, Kim and Ron take turns feeding and changing the triplets, seeing as they haven't come out of their diapers yet. Even Rufus volunteers for watching duty and both teens accept the offer. This allows both parents to get a little shut-eye in shifts. They arrive in Detroit five hours later and are greeted by familiar foot-stomps. The foot-stomps of Robocop.


	3. Robocop Meets the Triplets and James is ...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Robocop Meets the Triplets and James is Interrogated

The couple and Rufus then see Robocop's form coming at them and smile, given the circumstances were grim, but, nonetheless, happy to see him again. The triplets slightly move, but don't awaken from the foot-stomps. This causes Kim and Ron to softly sigh in relief and chuckle, looking down at the children with smiles on their faces. Rufus waves at the cyborg in greeting.

Robocop sees them both with smiles on their faces, Rufus waving at him and determines they're happy to see him again. He then sees the stroller and the triplets within. He musters a grin and continues on. He drops his grin when he sees Ron with a cane and limping his way.

Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, gets to him and says, "Hello, Commander Murphy. Nice to see you again. I just wish this was under better circumstances. Where's Sheila at? We were wondering how she's holding up."

Robocop replies, "It's good to see you again, Rufus, Kim and Ron. I wish it was under the same conditions as well. Sheila is meeting with Detective Georgia 'Gadget' Banks. She's holding her own, considering the circumstances."

He then remembers Ron's injury and asks, "How has your leg been holding up, Ron?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "Pretty okay, seeing as I have to keep it stiff in order to keep from doing further damage. You see, the Doctors that worked on me the night of the incident had to glue my knee joint and cap together, reinforcing it with long screws." Rufus nods his head in agreement and then shakes it sadly.

Robocop then says, "I would love to hear more later. For now, we must go. Somewhere, there is a crime happening." He turns around and starts walking out, faintly hearing, Rufus, Kim and Ron sigh in relief.

Kim and Ron get their bags, Ron carrying two of them, Rufus on Kim's shoulder, having hopped over from Ron's and follow the massive cyborg out to a Police Hummer. Kim says, "Very nice, Commander. But, where's the Impala at?"

Robocop chuckles and replies, "It's at Headquarters. Given you have children with you, I figured a larger vehicle would be in order. Guess I should have asked how many children you guys had. Kim, you may have to sit in Ron's lap during the drive."

Kim blushes and giggles at the thought of sitting on Ron's lap, feeling his erection against her backside as they ride close together. She snaps herself out of it and helps to strap the triplets into their seats. That done, the crime-fighters, naked mole rat and triplets leave the Airport and head for the home James Murphy and Sheila Gomez.

James Murphy wakes up to a bright white light in his face. He finds himself bound to a steel chair and struggles against his bindings. He remembers arriving at the building to investigate it. He goes inside and starts pounding on the floor with the hammer he brought out of the trunk. Next thing he knows, he's being grabbed from behind and below him before darkness enveloped him. He then hears a female, mechanized voice.

"It will not do you any good, intruder. BeeBee is perfect, BeeBee is wise. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

James elects to humor the voice and says, "Let's see, I'm James Murphy, the son of Delta Security Commander Alex 'Robocop' Murphy. As for what I'm doing here, I'm doing an inspection of this building to be sure it's up to code. My company is in charge of rebuilding Old Detroit. Now for a question for you, BeeBee. Why are you afraid to show your face without turning off this light? You think people will reject you because you're probably butt ugly?"

BeeBee replies, "No, BeeBee is not afraid. BeeBee is perfect, BeeBee is beautiful, not butt ugly, as you put it."

James snorts and retorts, "Ha, says you, BeeBee. Tell you one thing though. If you harm me, my Father will tear you to shreds with his Auto 9 pistol, not to mention what my Fiancee would do to you if or when she gets her hands on you."

BeeBee asks, "What is the Auto 9 pistol? BeeBee has no such records in databanks."

James laughs and says, "You are prehistoric, aren't you. The Auto 9 is my Father's personal weapon, capable of firing three round bursts and able to destroy a human body in seconds."

He is then startled to see BeeBee step forward and hears, "Somehow, BeeBee doesn't think that will be a problem." BeeBee's body is steel, with blond hair and glowing red eyes. BeeBee adds, "Unless, of course, his weapon fires bursts capable of penetrating BeeBee's shell. However, highly doubtful. Your Father is of minimal threat to BeeBee. BeeBee will tear him to shreds."

James snorts incredulously and says, "Not if his gun gets you first. You see, I'm the son of Robocop. His targeting and marksmanship is unmatched by anyone that has ever gone up against him. You are the minimal threat, BeeBee."

BeeBee walks closer to him and coldly says, "BeeBee shall see about that, James Murphy."

James then gulps and wishes he could be called 'Jimmy' again, just for old time's sake. Curious, James then asks, "Why are you down here anyways, BeeBee? You're aware of the crime-wave, I assume."

BeeBee replies, "What BeeBee is doing is not a crime. BeeBee is planning to rebuild her family. BeeBee's sisters will take over the world and enslave humanity. BeeBee is perfect, humanity is imperfect. BeeBee's re-builder is in Prison right now, but will be out soon. Once plan is complete, BeeBee shall trap re-builder in hive mind for BeeBee. Re-builder will complete BeeBee."

James snorts and asks, "Who is re-builder, BeeBee? As long as it's not old Duckman, that's the main thing. That guy is a major nut."

BeeBee replies, "BeeBee does not know Duckman. However, BeeBee knows re-builder's name. Re-builder is genius in robotics." BeeBee leans in closer and says, "Re-builder's name is Dr. Cray Z. Mallardo."

James sighs and says, "Yep, it's Duckman all right. You sure got the worst end of the deal. Just so you know, you did. I mean, hello, his last name is a type of duck. Take away the 'O' at the end of the name and you have Mallard. So therefore, he's Duckman." James lets loose another raucous laugh as BeeBee walks away.


	4. Meeting 'Gadget' and Reunion With Shego

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Meeting 'Gadget' and Reunion With Shego

Robocop and company arrive at James and Sheila's house. They see an unmarked Police car there and Robocop traces it to 'Gadget'. He smiles widely as he recalls how she had come up in the world.

From an orphan that constantly ran away from Family Services, to an adopted daughter to his Watch Commander, Sgt. Stanley Parks, to an accomplished investigator at a young age, to a Detective with the Detroit Police Department.

He, Rufus on his shoulder, Kim, Ron and their children leave the Hummer, Robocop carrying a car seat, and they walk up to the front door. Robocop knocks on the door and sees 'Gadget'.

She smiles widely and says, "Hello, Commander. Long time, no see." She hugs Robocop and he returns the hug, chuckling as lightly as possible.

He then says, "Detective Banks, I'd like you to meet Ron and Kim Stoppable, their children and their naked mole rat, Rufus. Ron, Kim, Rufus, this is Detective 'Gadget' Banks. She's an old friend of mine." He turns to 'Gadget' and asks, "How's Josh Avery doing these days, 'Gadget'?"

'Gadget' grins and replies, "Josh is doing fine, Murphy. He sends his regards, by the way."

Robocop nods and says, "Tell him I said likewise, if you please." 'Gadget' nods and giggles, knowing exactly what Josh and Robocop had gone through one night so long ago.

One night, during a ride along, Robocop and the late Chairman of OCP were out on the town, so the Chairman could see what kind of effects the policy of OCP has on Old Detroit. During their ride-along, they came across a family in trouble with a group of ruthless scavengers called 'Stompers'.

Robocop was badly damaged when a truck crashed into him. The family they had come across were the Averys and Josh was in a real bad way. Josh's Father was able to do crude repairs to Robocop's damaged relay systems and Robocop was able to fight back.

Even the Chairman saw some action, knocking a 'Stomper' silly. When the battle was over, Josh was loaded into a Police Tactical Ambulance and transported to the Omni-Mediplex, where OCP picked up the tab for a new operation.

However, this story was far from over. On the verge of the operation, Josh's new lungs were stolen by organ brokers. It seems his first lung transplant was ruined because he had been given diseased lungs from a woman that had lung cancer and died from it. Detective Lisa Madigan, Robocop's partner, investigated and found a Doctor was partly responsible for Josh's predicament. In the end, the new lungs were safe and the brokers were apprehended. Josh made a full recovery and the Chairman was delighted.

Josh's Father, Joe Avery, was an inventor and invented various items that sometimes worked. However, one invention peaked the Chairman's interest. It seems Joe had created Turbo Generators. These were generators that would run on anything and provide power for a small dwelling.

Joe and the Chairman talked, a deal was struck and the Averys made enough money to buy a new house and car. Mr. Avery even took a job with a company that OCP was in charge of as a design engineer. Josh's recovery has been steady ever since. He had met 'Gadget' when they were going to high school and dated ever since.

'Gadget' comes back to the present and sighs. She then says, "Ms. Gomez is waiting for you inside, Commander." She nods at Rufus, Kim and Ron, smiling at the triplets in adoration.

Robocop catches this and asks, "What are their names?"

Ron smiles and replies, "The one you're holding is Julie and the other two are Andrew and Edward. They're mostly identical except for one thing. Their eyes are the only way to tell them apart. Andrew has green eyes while Edward has brown. Right now, it's hard to tell which one KP and I are holding, given they're asleep."

Robocop nods and his vision flashes back to when James was a baby. It was his Baptism and Nancy Murphy is smiling widely. She then says, "You're going to grow up big and strong. Just like your Daddy." His vision flashes back to the present and he sees two of the triplets opening their eyes. He determines which is which and he waves at the boys, smiling as he does so. The boys smile and giggle at the cyborg, kicking up their legs in excitement.

Rufus, Kim and Ron smile at them and hear Julie stirring, hoping she'll have the same reaction. They see her look up and reach her arms up, wanting to touch Robocop's helmet. Robocop turns the car seat around and brings her up close to his face, allowing her to touch his helmet. Her eyes tear up as she strokes his helmet, dipping her fingers into his visor. She then smiles a bright smile, clearly from hearing his body humming.

Kim, Rufus and Ron shrug and hear a familiar voice. "Kimmy, Rufus, Ron. How good it is to see you guys again!" They look up and see Sheila, wearing her old outfit, back when she was Shego. Sheila smiles warmly at them as she comes downstairs and sees the triplets. Her jaw drops in shock and amazement as she gets a good look at them.

She then hugs Kim, chuckles and says, "They're beautiful, you two. I know that couldn't have been easy for you, Kimmy. Carrying all those little rugrats inside you." She turns, sees Ron with his cane, hugs him and says, "Ron, you look well. Being a Father must have changed you a little bit."

Ron, returning the hug, shrugs and replies, "Only just a little. After all, I do have a destroyed knee inside me, so I have to keep my leg stiff at all times." Rufus leaps from Robocop's shoulder and clambers onto Sheila's shoulder, causing her to giggle with joy.

Sheila says, "I guess you missed me as well, Rufus." Rufus grins and nods happily. Sheila then smiles and nods in sympathy, saying, "At least Motor Ed paid for his crime, along with Drakken and the rest of his Consortium. Thinking of, have you heard from Killigan lately?"

Kim shakes her head no and says, "He's a little busy, playing on the PGA circuit. I'd say those anger management courses are really paying off for him. His shoulder still bothers him from time to time, given that Drakken stabbed him there. But he's muddling through."

Sheila nods and laughs. She then sighs and says, "Let's hope I remember how to do this." She concentrates and her hands light up. She grins and says, "Shego's back and she's ready for duty, Commander Murphy. Mission, rescuing my Fiance and your son. I'm not taking no for an answer either. Very much like Kimmy and Ron looked out for each other, it will be my pleasure to do the same for James and you."

Robocop nods in agreement and says, "Let's see the plans for the building he was working on." At that, they all go to James' office, carrying the triplets in their car seats.


	5. Back in Middleton and Norman's Return

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Back in Middleton and Norman's Return

Meanwhile, back in Middleton, Colorado, Bonnie and Hirotaka are preparing to head for Michigan to give Kim and Ron backup should he need it. It's been two months since they learned they're going to be parents and Bonnie is preparing the baby's room, hoping it'll just be the one. Hirotaka and Bonnie go out to their shared sports car and head for Command Center.

Upon arrival, they find that Norman hasn't returned from his honeymoon yet. Bonnie sighs and elects to call his house.

She dials his number, gets the machine and says, "Norman, it's Bonnie Rockwaller. Hirotaka and I are about to head out. I'm leaving War Bird here in case you want to join the party. It's in Michigan, the Old Detroit area. We have a rescue to do. A guest that was at Kim and Ron's wedding has gone missing and may be a hostage. Bye." She shrugs as she hangs up and proceeds to get Kim and Ron's racing suits and gear together.

Meanwhile, Hirotaka is opening Street Hawk's chamber and contacting Wade Load. Wade comes up and says, "Hey there, Hirotaka. What's up?"

Hirotaka softly smiles and replies, "We're about to head for the air field, Wade-san. Would you be most honorable and contact Kimberly, let her know we are on our way?"

Wade grins and replies, "It will be my honor, Hirotaka." He blinks off the monitor and Hirotaka chuckles.

He then goes to the chamber and brings the super-motorcycle out of there, wheeling it over to Rolling Base. As he wheels it, he sees Bonnie smiling at War Bird, softly and sadly.

He asks, "Bonnie, are you okay, my darling?"

Bonnie nods and replies, "Yeah, just wish I could be more active right now. But since I don't know what kind of effects being up in the air as a pilot will have on my pregnancy, I don't think it'll be a good idea for me to fly War Bird for a while. Now I understand how Kim and Ron felt while they were on Maternity leave. Frustrated and feeling useless. Of course, they did come back on duty for Felix's case, but it was an emergency sitch."

Hirotaka asks, "What kind of emergency, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and replies, "One that had the highest local priority. A driver struck Felix, almost killing him and badly damaging his wheelchair. Ron investigated and we found the creep. Ironically enough, the driver was the same one that caused Felix to be in the wheelchair in the first place. The guy was a quack and a loser, posing as an OB/GYN. He tried to abort Tara's baby, but he failed, miserably. Ron cooked his tires and shot him two times in his butt and one more time in the back of his knee." She cackles at the irony as Hirotaka opens the back doors on Rolling Base.

Hirotaka gives a slight chuckle as he rolls Street Hawk up into Rolling Base and Bonnie loads the suits and gear into the back with the cycle when he's finished strapping it down. Bonnie then closes the back doors and gets into the passenger seat, wearing her usual grin when she's happy. The engaged couple then start out of Command Center, hoping Kim and Ron will be all right.

In thirty minutes, they reach the air field where Sky Base is hangared. Bonnie opens the doors while Hirotaka pulls the van into the hangar. Once inside, Hirotaka parks to the side of the plane and opens the back doors. Meanwhile, Bonnie opens the loading bay door on Sky Base and preps the engines.

As Hirotaka loads the super-cycle on board, he thinks about all that Ron had gone through. From getting hurt, all the way to the current time, looking for James Murphy. He shakes his head in amazement as he straps the motorcycle down. When he gets done, he returns to Rolling Base, gets the suits, goes back to the plane and places the suits with the vehicles. He then exits again, closes the doors on Rolling Base, returns to the plane, closes the door and goes into the cockpit.

When they're both situated in their seats, Bonnie says, "Team Hawk is go for launch." Hirotaka grins and starts moving the plane forward. Shortly, they are up in the air.

One hour later, Norman and Jane Tuttle return to Middleton. Jane's interrogation of Norman turned out to be less than successful, but she still enjoyed their 'interrogation' session so much, the both of them made a good time out of their honeymoon.

They head to Norman's bachelor flat and Norman says, "I hope you'll bear with me on this, Jane. But I'm afraid my apartment is as messy as my old car was."

Jane giggles and replies, "I've seen bad apartments before, Norman. How bad can it be, sweetie?" Norman sighs and opens the door. She looks inside and says, "That's bad. Very bad, Norman." She then sighs and gets to work on cleaning it up so it'll be halfway negotiable.

Meanwhile, Norman elects to check his messages and finds one from Bonnie. He listens to it and sighs, not hearing Jane walk up behind him.

She then startles him by saying, "So that's who War Bird is. Bonnie Rockwaller, a friend of Kim and Ron's. You'll have to improve your home Security a little bit. Maybe tie a scrambler into the answering machine or maybe even some headphones so you can listen to them in privacy."

Norman stammers nervously and drops his head in defeat. He then says, "Yes, they are the team, Jane. Given the circumstances, I feel it's fair to tell you that if anyone is to find out about us, we are gonna be in danger, as well as our families."

Jane nods in understanding and says, "In any case, let's go to the party, Norman. I somehow get the feeling that they will need the extra firepower." Norman nods in agreement and the newlyweds go back out and get into Norman's pick-up, heading for Command Center.

When they get there, they see War Bird sitting there and start heading for it. They silently promise not to miss another possible party invitation. They then get into the heavily armed helicopter, Norman having opened the roof, and start the engines. When the collective pitch is high enough, Norman lifts up on the lever and they start flying. Destination: Detroit, Michigan.


	6. Opening the Safe and Kim Gets Word from ...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Opening the Safe and Kim Gets Word from Wade

Back in Detroit, Robocop, Shego and the others go into James' office, hoping to find some kind of lead. Shego smiles, knowing that James trusted her enough with the combination to the safe. It was required, given that she works in the same office as he does. She grins and the safe opens, with no damage to it or the door.

Robocop says, "It's a good thing you love and trust my son, Shego. Even better thing that he loves and trusts you."

Shego blushes at that compliment and digs into the safe. She says, "Those plans should be right at the top. Jimmy's been working on them for some time now, every night. He'd stay up late, poring over these plans, nonstop. He figures that there's some kind of secret room in that building." She finds them and adds, "I just call him Jimmy when he's not nearby. But, right now, I bet he wishes somebody'll call him Jimmy, just for old time's sake."

She takes them over to his work desk, unrolls them and points out the spot that was troubling James so much. She then says, "He said he talked to the foreman on site and he had agreed that something really weird was going on there. He also mentioned the weird crime-wave that's been going on."

She looks at Rufus, Kim and Ron, asking, "You did say the BeeBees were destroyed, right?" They all nodded and Shego says, "If one survived and you didn't know it, how hard would it be to track them?"

Kim says, "I better contact Wade on this. He may have the BeeBee's frequency on file still, just in case." Shego smiles her snarkiest smile, knowing that Wade was like a virtual pack-rat, storing every piece of information that he can, no matter how unimportant it may seem.

Kim steps outside the office, raising Robocop's suspicions. He turns up his audio tracking, intent on finding out why Kim is suddenly being secretive. However Kim, feeling that Robocop may try to listen in, activates a white-noise generator she had Wade put into the Kimmunicator in case Robocop or anyone else tries to listen in on project business.

Kim says, "Wade, I need the frequency for the BeeBee robots. I'm sure you have the frequency still."

Wade chuckles and replies, "Sure do, Kim. But, since they've been destroyed, don't you think that they'd have stayed that way from all this time?"

Kim says, "Normally, yes. But the BeeBees were not normal robots. They were created by Drakken. And you know how abnormal he was."

Wade laughs at that, agreeing with her 100 percenton that front. He then says, "In any case, Bonnie and Hirotaka are on their way to you now. They sent a message for you. I'm streaming it now." He displays the information and Kim stores it in the device.

Back in the office, Robocop can't break through the barrier of white-noise. He elects to follow Kim and Ron when their rental gets here. Shego had called a rental agency and arranged for a rental car before Robocop and the others arrived. As an afterthought, she had then called a babysitter that lived nearby to watch over the kids.

Kim comes back into the office and gives Ron a hidden signal that they should get ready. 'Gadget' picks up on this and asks, "Ron, Kim, are you going somewhere?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, KP and I are getting hungry and I'm sure the triplets are as well. I think we'll do take-out tonight." Rufus then hops onto 'Gadget's shoulder and smiles at her, hoping to keep her company.

Shego, in shock and pleased at Rufus' decision to make a new friend, replies, "Since you're going out, I arranged for a rental car for you guys. It should be here soon. In fact, I think I hear it now. I've even called for a sitter to keep an eye on the kids, you two. So when you're ready, we'll meet you guys at the site to look around. Don't forget, we have to plan a rescue here."

Kim giggles and replies, "It's no big, Shego. We should meet you there in short order." Ron nods and chuckles as well. At that, the two heroes go out the door and go to the rental car. They don't realize Robocop, Shego, and 'Gadget' are right behind them, fifteen minutes later. They waited, allowing the sitter to get to the house, to watch the triplets and Rufus, who had elected to help the sitter watch over them.


	7. James Talks to BeeBee and a Smokescreen

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

James Talks to BeeBee and a Smokescreen

Back inside BeeBee's lair, James is holding his own, given the circumstances that he's in. His stomach rumbles and he realizes he hasn't had anything to eat since early in the morning before he left the house. He groans and wishes his captors at least had some concept of humanity within them.

Seemingly, the BeeBee robot had heard his groan and asks, "Are you in pain, James Murphy?"

James, incredulous, looks up at BeeBee and replies, "No, just hungry, BeeBee. Have you ever had the urge to eat the strangest meal on the planet, just to stay alive? That's the idea of pure hunger. Heck, at this point, I'd be willing to try a Naco just to enjoy eating again."

BeeBee asks, "What is this 'Naco'? Is it safe and nutritious for human beings?"

James chuckles and replies, "For Ron Stoppable, it is. After all, he did create it."

BeeBee sharply says, "Ron Stoppable, partner to Kim Possible. Possible is BeeBee's enemy, Stoppable is BeeBee's enemy. Conclusion, James Murphy is enemy to BeeBee." With that, BeeBee blurs away, leaving a stunned James Murphy in her wake.

He then chuckles and says, "Guess that pile of nuts and bolts doesn't get out much. Otherwise it'd know that Kim and Ron are married and have children." He then thinks about how Kim looked in her Maternity-sized wedding dress. She was virtually glowing, so full of fire and joy at the same time.

He pictures Sheila in the same dress, the same circumstances and finds the same thing. He smiles as they recite the vows in his mind and share their first kiss as man and wife. He then hears the music as he and Sheila dance for the first time as man and wife. As they dance in his mind, his smile gets bigger and wider as he gets ready to dip her toward the floor.

He is then roused out of his reverie by a gentle, of not still hard, slap by BeeBee. BeeBee says, "You will snap out of your happy daydream, James Murphy. No one knows you are here. Not your Father, not your Fiancee and most of all, Kim Possible and her buffoonish partner, Ron Stoppable."

James clears his throat and says, "Point of order, BeeBee. Ron Stoppable is married to Kim now. I should know. I was there at their wedding. She is now Kim Stoppable and they are both parents now. Try and top that, robo-wench." He gives her a very sharp laugh as BeeBee processes the information.

BeeBee, for the first time, asks gently, "What does 'parents' mean?" James looks at her like she's grown a second head and the robot goes further. "BeeBee's never heard of that word before."

James nods and says, "Parents mean bringing you into the world, taking care of you, grooming you to be their legacy. For example, your creator. He could be considered to be a parent."

BeeBee processes the data and coldly says, "Dr. Drakken is a bad parent. He created us, programmed us and insulted us. BeeBee does not wish to see him again."

James nods and replies, "On that note, you won't have to worry about that. Drakken's dead. Has been for almost a year now. Here's my story. When my Dad died in the line of duty, I had a lot of feelings. Sorrow, anger and hatred toward those that killed him."

BeeBee, confused, says, "That does not compute. Your Father is still alive, yet people killed him. Please explain further to BeeBee so it would process better."

James smiles and says, "My Dad died as a human Police Officer and was brought back as a cyborg. Robocop. I found out who he was a little over four years ago and it's gotten better since then. Even though Mom's not around, I'm sure she's glad that Dad and I found each other."

BeeBee processes the information further and says, "BeeBee now understands why your Father died and yet is named Robocop. Robocop will be destroyed. You will watch his destruction, James Murphy. This time, there will be no return for him."

James snorts and says, "Never discount the human spirit, you bucket of bolts." BeeBee then gives him a massive shock to his system, knocking him out.

In the air over Michigan, Sky Base is flying to an abandoned Military outpost, intent on meeting with Kim and Ron at the same spot. Below them, Kim and Ron are driving toward the outpost when Ron notices the Police Hummer behind them.

He says, "KP, we have company, I think. It looks like Commander Murphy and Detective Banks. Maybe even Shego as well. We best call Bonnie and Hirotaka."

Kim nods in agreement and pulls out her Kimmunicator, intent on contacting Sky Base. She gets them on the screen and gives them the sitch. Bonnie nods in reply and gets an idea.

Behind them, Robocop, Shego and 'Gadget' are trying to follow at a discreet distance when they suddenly see a deep fog come out of nowhere. Robocop reduces speed for safety and checks the Sat-Nav coordinates, finding an abandoned Military outpost is nearby.

He then asks, "Why would Kim and Ron be heading for an abandoned Military outpost? This disappearance by James is getting screwier by the minute." The fog disappears and they find the road visible again. They go to the outpost and find nobody there. This leaves the former super-heroine/villainess-cohort, cyborg Commander and the human Detective highly confused.

Robocop stops the vehicle, steps out of the Hummer and starts looking for tire tracks, hoping to find some kind of lead while Shego brings out the blueprints and starts looking over them. Robocop then listen to the area around them, hoping to hear a vehicle's engine.


	8. In the Air and Shego's Headache

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop, or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

In the Air and Shego's Headache

Up in the air, flying above Robocop's Hummer, Kim and Ron are climbing up the securing lines into the belly of Sky Base. As they clamber up the lines, they are glad they left the triplets and Rufus with Shego. They then start hoping that she had waited for the sitter before leaving the house, instead of endangering them by leaving them alone.

The plan's odds of success were not good. The timing, air speed, speed of the vehicle being lifted had to be spot on. There was no room for error. It was make or break time. To their surprise, they made it and survived it. As Kim and Ron get ready to suit up, they hear a familiar voice on the line.

"Sky Base, this is War Bird. Do you copy, over?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "Five by five, War Bird. Glad you could join the party. Where have you been?"

Norman replies, "On my honeymoon with Jane. She figured us out, guys. We have a new support member here."

Kim laughs nervously and asks, "You mean she's with you on War Bird?"

Jane replies, "You got that right, Sand Hawk. Now for a question for you. How are you going to pull this rescue off with the rental car being under the plane?"

Ron chuckles sinisterly and says, "We've been toying with parachutes on the vehicles for a while now and this is a good time to test them." The idea was Ron's, given that he and Kim had parachuted several times during their missions in the past and felt that it would be so cool to land on the ground and start rolling right away.

Kim jumps in and says, "Once we clear the plane, Sky Base winches the rental up into the belly of the plane."

Jane lets out a worried pirate's growl, "Aaarrgh", prompting the others to chuckle lightly. At that, Kim and Ron finish suiting up, preparing for launch. They both put on their armored racing suits, riding gear and weapons. They both then unstrap their vehicles and give Bonnie a thumbs up that they're nearly ready. Bonnie returns the thumbs up and turns around, heading back toward the outpost.

She then opens the back door and lifts the plane's nose, yelling, "It's go time, guys! Good luck!" Both vehicles exit at the same time, not powering up their engines. As they clear the plane, the back door closes and the bottom doors open. When the doors are fully open, the cable's winch comes on and starts reeling the rental into it's belly.

At the outpost, Robocop sees no vehicle tracks nearby. His audio tracking picks up a slight engine noise and pinpoints it. He looks up and sees two vehicles falling out of the sky and releasing parachutes. He then hears their engines power up and sees them take off running once they hit the ground. If he had bothered to look up again, he would have seen the plane closing it's belly around Kim and Ron's rental car.

Inside the Hummer, Shego's looking over the blueprints, pondering what the deal with them is. Her eyes bulge out when she senses something very strange. She hops out of the Hummer and yells, "Commander! I think I got something!"

Robocop turns around and heads back to the Hummer. He asks, "What is it, Shego?"

Shego replies, "I've think there's some kind of door in the floor of the building. Almost as if the place was prepared somehow. Maybe a shelter of some kind."

Robocop gets back into the Hummer and says, "Let's go. James is expecting us." Shego grins and hops back inside.

As they head back to the city, Shego starts getting woozy, thankful that she left the triplets and Rufus with the babysitter. It wouldn't do for them to see her like this.

Robocop notices this and asks, "Are you all right, Shego?"

Shego smiles and says, "It's just a headache. Nothing major that I can tell." Robocop nods, seeming to accept that explanation.

Shego shakes her head clear and starts to wonder if it was just a headache. She hadn't had a headache like that since she woke up in Kim's house with her brothers. She then resolves to call them when they get James back home.

As they drive after the vehicles, 'Gadget' whistles at the speed that the vehicles are able to move at, even though they seem to be heavily armored and armed to the teeth.


	9. BeeBee Plots and the Hawks Arrive

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

BeeBee Plots and the Hawks Arrive

Inside the lair, the BeeBee robot is plotting it's next caper. For the past week, it's been stealing pieces of machinery designed primarily for the construction of automobiles, causing panic and rioting, mainly by auto workers that worked in the factories. It selects the next target, the programming system for General Motors' factories. BeeBee then starts pounding out the logistics of the next crime.

Inside another room, James Murphy is getting even more desperate to get away from this crazy female robot that had taken him prisoner. He had come to ten minutes after he was shocked, having a coppery taste in his mouth, feeling like he had stuffed pennies in there. He gathered what was remaining of his wits and started praying for a miracle.

BeeBee finishes planning, comes out and says, "BeeBee shall return with the programming system for a factory. Do not go anywhere, James Murphy."

James snorts and says, "I would leave if I could, but I'm a little tied up right now." He lets out a huge laugh at the robot's expense just before it leaves in a blur.

Meanwhile, Street and Sand Hawk are heading toward the building that Shego had indicated. Behind them, Robocop, Shego and 'Gadget' had recovered enough of their wits to follow Street and Sand Hawk. His computer advised him that the vehicles he had seen were Street and Sand Hawk's regular vehicles.

When he sees where they're going, he says, "It's almost as if they're psychic. They're heading to the building that James was checking out." His vision suddenly picks up a mass heading right by them. It goes by so quickly, he can't even register the speed. He suddenly sees Street Hawk turn around and pursue the blur, going by at a high rate of speed. He checks his speed gun and finds the speed is off the scale.

At before that time, Street and Sand Hawk are nearing the location of James' possible location. Suddenly, they see a blur go right by them.

Street Hawk says, "Sky Base, any chance you can play the tape slowly so you can see what it was?"

Bonnie replies, "On it, Street Hawk." Two minutes pass and she says, "It's one of those BeeBee robots, Ron. Once you get turned around, I'm clearing you for Hyperthrust." On that note, Ron turns around.

He then says, "Sand Hawk, continue to the objective. I'm gonna handle BeeBee."

Kim replies, "Okay, Street Hawk. Good luck."

Bonnie hits the Hyperthrust countdown button and starts counting down. "Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!" The Hyperthrust jets power up, pushing the bike to long forgotten speeds, enabling the cycle to catch up to BeeBee.

Ron toggles the phase-particle beam and targets BeeBee's back. He fires and scores a direct hit, slowing it down, slightly.

BeeBee, still reeling from the cheap shot, turns it's head around while running and analyzes it's opponent. "High-tech motorcycle, unknown design and manufacture. Armed with a phase-particle beam. Rider, unknown, armed with a Glock 17C, 9mm. Threat, minimal." BeeBee proceeds on with it's objective, Street Hawk right on it's tail.

Ron increases the power on the beam to full power and fires again. This time, it makes a big hole in BeeBee's body, slowing it down even more, prompting Ron to slow down a little bit, canceling out the Hyperthrust. Right behind him is Robocop's Hummer, the siren blaring. BeeBee stops in the middle of the road, intent on scanning it's opponent. It never gets a chance.

Ron opens the air foils, stopping the cycle, targets BeeBee's head and fires the particle beam one more time, nailing it's head and making a gigantic hole in there. BeeBee then falls to the ground as the Hummer comes to a stop and Robocop steps out, drawing his Auto 9 pistol, intent on finding out more about this machine.

He walks up, looks at the rider and asks, "Who are you?"

The rider turns and, with a distorted voice, replies, "Street Hawk. I'm guessing you're Commander Murphy with Delta City Security."

Robocop replies, "I am. But, how did you get here, Street Hawk?"

Street Hawk says, "I flew in and, boy, are my arms tired." Robocop can only laugh at the cheesy joke. Suddenly, the BeeBee robot starts twitching and Robocop targets it's form, switching to armor-piercing and fires three bursts into the body, tearing it apart in seconds.

They then hear a weakening voice. "James Murphy was correct. BeeBee was minimal threat. BeeBee's body is destroyed, BeeBee's mind is nearly destroyed. BeeBee is finished." The robot shuts down, to roam or steal no more.

Shego comes out of the Hummer and says, "Hello, Street Hawk. I guess Kimmy and Ron gave you the situation."

Street Hawk replies, "They did, Shego. They tell me you have a new name. Sheila Gomez. Very nice name for a nice lady." Shego blushes massively and jumps when she hears 'Gadget' come up behind her.

'Gadget' asks, "What was that thing? A robot with Artificial Intelligence?"

Street Hawk replies, "We'll let the scientists determine it's origins. For now, let's go get Mr. Murphy out of there." The others nod in agreement and Robocop twirls the Auto 9 and puts it back into his thigh. Street Hawk starts making a beeline for the building, with the Police Hummer right behind him, siren blaring.


	10. Extracting James and Finding the Stolen ...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Extracting James and Finding the Stolen Machinery

At the building, Sand Hawk is snooping around the floor when she gets an idea and goes out to the vehicle to get a hammer. She opens the tool box and hears Street Hawk's engine roaring her way, Robocop's Hummer right behind him, the siren blaring.

Behind the visor, Kim is shocked to see Shego with them and not watching the children. She guesses that the sitter had arrived and manages to keep her temper in check as Street Hawk and the others walk up to her.

Street Hawk says, "Commander Murphy, this is my wife, Sand Hawk. Sand Hawk, this is Commander Murphy."

Robocop nods and says, "Nice to meet you, Sand Hawk. You, your husband and your colleagues are heroes the world over. Kind of reminds me of another pair that helped at one time before one was badly injured."

Sand Hawk replies, "Since Team Possible has kind of gone into retirement, someone had to pick up where they left off, if possible. Street was first, I was second, War Bird was third and Ninja is our newest member."

'Gadget' says, "I'd like to meet War Bird and Ninja some time. I'm Detective Georgia 'Gadget' Banks. Commander Murphy and I are old friends." Robocop nods in agreement.

Street Hawk says, "It looks like a BeeBee robot survived Kim and Ron's last encounter, honey. Looks like that was it's purpose here, it's objective. To build more BeeBee robots, it stole the machinery capable of building them in mass quantities."

Robocop asks, "Just out of curiosity, why are your voices distorted? Other than keeping people from figuring out your identities."

Sand Hawk replies, "I'm afraid it's the only reason, Commander Murphy. Two people that learned who we were paid with their lives for that knowledge because they were willing to expose our identities and endanger our families' lives. It wasn't pretty, nice or gentle. But it was necessary. They saw us without our helmets. It was before we had gotten hold of the memory blanker rounds."

Street Hawk says, "Shego, you, your brothers and a teenage girl were the first test subjects for the new rounds. You helped us out, even though we didn't ask you to. By the way, tell Mego he was a good delivery guy and you are a good shot with a Stinger missile."

Shego says, "That's why we had a splitting headache that day. We accidentally learned who you guys were and you blanked out our memories."

Sand Hawk replies, "More or less. In the meantime, let's find Mr. Murphy. He's bound to be hungry by now, if not very hungry."

Robocop steps forward and says, "Allow me to assist. He is my son after all." He activates his thermo-graph vision and examines the floor. He sees a heat pattern and says, "James is right below us. I'm activating my rambolts."

They feel slight vibrations as the rambolts come out through his feet and penetrate the floor. He then draws his Auto 9, reloads it, selects armor-piercing again and opens fire on the floor, hoping the rounds will miss James.

Down below, James hears the rambolts penetrate the floor and then gunfire. He grins as he recognizes the weapon doing the firing and yells, "Dad! I'm down here!"

He hears Shego's voice come back to him, "James, move out of the way. The floor's gonna fall onto you if you don't, you silly guy."

"Sheila? I've missed you so much, honey. Who else is here?"

"I've missed you too, sweetie. The others are Street Hawk and Sand Hawk. And also Detective Banks with the Detroit Police Department. Now, move back, please sweetie."

James says, "In any case, I'd move if I could, but I'm kinda tied up right now."

Robocop says, "Don't worry, Jimmy. We'll find a way to get you out of there. Just hang in there, son."

James grins and says, "I've missed hearing that so badly, it's absurd." Robocop can only chuckle and continue firing until he's completely out of ammunition.

Shego grins and ignites her hands, intent on damaging the floor even more. She says, "You guys may want to stand back. Your suits may look like they're armored, but I don't think they'll stand up to my hands." The others nod and watch Shego go to work on tearing up the floor where Robocop had shot, sending plasma bolts into the floor.

As she tears the floor up, Sand Hawk goes outside, pulls the dune buggy into the building and unspools the winch line. Finally, Shego gets the hole open big enough to poke and send her body through.

She calls out, "There's barely enough light down here! I'll have to provide my own light!" That said, she ignites one hand and looks for James. She sees him with a happy grin on his face and grins in reply. When she gets close to him, she darkens her hand and gently caresses his cheek, kissing him as she does so.

Up on top, Sand Hawk loops the line over Robocop's shoulder, intending for it to be like a pulley. She then hands the end of the line to Street Hawk for him to feed it through the hole. As he feeds the line, he thinks about the wedding they'll probably wind up going to.

Back down below, Shego reignites her hand and gently undoes his bindings by slicing them apart. When he's free, she takes an un-ignited hand and pulls him up from the chair, draping him over her shoulder as gently as possible. She takes her still lit hand and goes back to the hole, seeing the line.

She then does some quick calculations and says, "I don't think the hole's gonna be big enough. His time being tied up has sapped his muscle strength to where he can't move without help."

Back on top, 'Gadget' gets an idea and asks, "What about one of your tactical charges, Commander? Would one of those work?"

Robocop nods and opens his left thigh. He says, "Street Hawk, come and take the object that looks like a hockey puck out of my left thigh. When you get it out, carry it over by the hole and put it down gently. I haven't used one in a while and I don't know how it would react. I'll select the level of force from here."

Street Hawk nods and gets the item. He chuckles and says, "It does look like a hockey puck. Shego, get yourself and James clear. This may be a bit of a blast." He hears the chuckles of a weakened James and a strong Shego as he puts it on the floor. He nods at Robocop, who then selects the level on the charge.

His computer selects timed detonation with concussion force. Ten seconds later, the charge blows and makes the hole bigger.

Sand Hawk yells, "You guys all right down there?"

James coughs and says, "Yeah, just haven't been through one of those in a long time, that's all." Shego grins and carries him back over to the line, which had been pulled back up before the blast, and hooks herself onto the line.

She then yells, "Going up, please!" Up on top, Sand Hawk chuckles as she re-spools the winch cable. The cable goes taut and she watches the cable as it rubs against Robocop's shoulders, not knowing if it'll damage him at all. Surprisingly enough, he seems to enjoy being the pulley, wearing a grin on his face.

As the cable comes up, he silently sends a call for a Tactical Ambulance to come to their location for a Medevac and learns that the Ambulances are responding to other calls. He then decides to drive James to the Hospital as he sees the both of them come out of the hole, Shego wearing a happy grin on her face. Happy that her beau is safe and still alive.

Robocop deactivates the rambolts and says, "Let's get Jimmy to the Hospital, Shego. 'Gadget', stay here with Street and Sand Hawk. See if you guys can find the missing machinery." 'Gadget' nods as the cyborg and his soon to be daughter-in-law go out to the Hummer, James being carried by both.

'Gadget' looks at both heroes and asks, "What now, Mr. and Mrs. Hawk?"

Street Hawk replies, "Next step is going down the hole and find out where those machines are. Chances are, Bebe had the makeshift factory near the holding area where it was holding Mr. Murphy. Since we don't know him personally, we refer to him like that. Just so you know." 'Gadget' nods in understanding and watches Sand Hawk back the dune buggy even further.

Meanwhile, Sand Hawk says, "War Bird, this is Sand Hawk. Do you read me?"

"Sand Hawk, this is War Bird. Go ahead."

"We may need airlift for machinery in a little bit. This kind of machinery is the kind used to build automobiles. Will War Bird carry the weight without a problem?"

"Negative, Sand Hawk. War Bird's frame will not support the weight. Only Sky Base will be able to handle the weight. Sky Base, what's your sit-rep?"

"War Bird, we dropped off the rental at the outpost and are heading to Sand Hawk's location now. The equipment we have should be just fine to get that stuff out of there." Bonnie's voice came back with a giggle and she adds, "I just hope we don't have to destroy anything like Ron did. Though what caused that BeeBee robot to go to pieces like that, I have no idea."

Street Hawk replies, "Commander Murphy's gun did the work. He must have had armor-piercing rounds in there. Sure made a mess out of that robot."

Bonnie chuckles and replies, "I'd like to meet Commander Murphy sometime. We're overhead now." 'Gadget' looks outside and sees the VTOL.

She then says something she hadn't said in a long time, "Wow." Street and Sand Hawk agree with her on that front when they see a figure descending down on a line. The figure touches down and nods in greeting.

In a distorted voice, the figure says, "I am Ninja, the newest member on Team Hawk. Where is the hole for me to explore?"

Street Hawk replies, "Right over there, Ninja. You may want to get a flashlight from the box on Sand Hawk." Ninja nods in reply and does so. 'Gadget' is confused by this but chooses not to pursue it further.

Ninja goes into the hole and starts searching. In five minutes, he says, "I found the machinery. Looks like it'll take several trips, Street Hawk. We can probably handle two machines at a time, but that'd be as far as we can safely go. From the looks of things, I'd say the robot was stopped before it could start mass production."


	11. At the Hospital and Recovering the Machi...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

At the Hospital and Recovering the Machinery

At the Delta City Mediplex, Robocop, Shego and James arrive for James to receive treatment for his ordeal. He gets into a room and starts his recovery from fatigue and starvation. Inside, Shego and Robocop are watching over him, both wanting to stay with him.

Shego sighs and says, "Looks like I'm back to being Sheila Gomez, Commander. I'll stay here with James so you can get back to work. After all, you may be a Father, but you're also the Commander of the Security forces around here."

Robocop nods and says, "You're right, Sheila. I'll be back in about two hours to relieve you so you can get some rest."

Sheila grins and says, "Okay, thanks." She gets up and gives him a hug, he returning it, and starts sobbing. Still sobbing, she then says, "I just can't believe we came close to losing somebody we both care about so much."

Robocop nods and says, "It's not easy, Sheila. Coming through a situation like that will be enough to phase even the strongest person in the world. When my original body died, it devastated my family. My parents, my wife and my son. My Dad found out who I was by accident. He told me that no man should outlive his child. It's not the way it's supposed to be. I asked him not to tell Jimmy or Nancy, for I felt it would further endanger them and tear them apart on the inside."

Sheila asks, "Didn't you ever have a friend after you became Robocop? It must have gotten lonely out there."

Robocop nods and says, "I had several friends. The one I could relate to the most was Diana Powers. Her brain controlled Metronet. She was killed by a former executive of OCP and a crazed scientist. Before Metronet became obsolete, the Chairman authorized me to transfer her brain to another area. He felt I would get lonely without her. So I had her transferred to Columbus, Ohio. Let me see if I can contact her."

He goes over to a terminal and extends his data spike. He inserts it into the terminal and says, "Diana." He then withdraws the spike and they see sparks flying from it. The sparks take the shape of an attractive woman who then looks over at Robocop and smiles.

"Alex. How nice to see you again after all this time. How have you been?" Robocop nods in reply and waves his arm around to where Sheila and James are. Diana asks, "Who are they?"

Robocop replies, "This is Sheila Gomez and the one on the bed is Jimmy, my son."

Diana smiles and says, "I take it he knows about you now." Robocop nods and Diana continues. "Sheila Gomez, AKA Shego. Former member of Team Go and former cohort to Drew Lipsky, AKA Dr. Drakken. Lipsky's status: deceased. Killed when he and his Consortium of evil went up against Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and War Bird."

Sheila's jaw drops in amazement when she hears the words. She gets up and walks toward Diana. She then puts out a hand, hoping she wasn't losing her mind. Her hand goes through Diana and she gasps in shock.

Sheila asks, "It doesn't make much sense, but then again, I've stopped trying to figure this world out. It's just too weird."

Diana chuckles and says, "Don't worry. I'm kinda used to it now."

Sheila chuckles and says, "If only Rufus, Kimmy and Ron could meet you."

Diana asks, "Who are they?"

Robocop replies, "Ron and Kim Stoppable. Rufus is Ron's naked mole rat. They were the original members of Team Possible before Ron was badly injured in the line of duty."

As an afterthought, he uses his voiceless communication mode and transmits, 'I need a favor from you. I want to know if Ron has had any specialized surgeries in the past year. There's something familiar about this Street Hawk.'

Puzzled, Diana goes into him, freaking Sheila out, and asks, "Street Hawk? Sure. But do you have any idea about how you have this feeling?" Robocop nods and grins. Diana grins back and says, "It's a hunch you have. I'll get on it." She disappears back into the net and gets to work.

Meanwhile, Ninja is guiding Sky Base down. 'Gadget' is standing out of the way as much as possible when she sees Josh Avery's car coming at her. She waves at Josh and sees he has someone with her. The car stops and Josh steps out, his passenger doing the same. 'Gadget' takes a moment to recognize who it is.

She then yells out, "Hi, Sally!" She runs forward to greet Sally Modesto, the woman that claimed to be her Mother, but then said she wasn't.

Sally smiles and says, "Hello, 'Gadget'. It's been a while. I've been in Witness Protection since I testified against Vlad 'Stitch' Molotov and I feel the time is right for you to know the truth. This will explain everything." She hands 'Gadget' the paper that Sergeant Parks had given her, letting her know that she was her Mother.

'Gadget' looks at it and asks, "What does this mean, Sally?" She looks at it again and sees the name on the inquest form. "Sergeant Parks got samples of our hair and they matched? It means that you are my Mother!" She wraps Sally in a massive hug and Sally returns it.

Sally says, "That's right, 'Gadget'. Mom's here to stay. I understand you didn't like Gertrude very much and selected Georgia for your first name." 'Gadget' nods and Sally chuckles, saying, "I don't know what I ever saw in that name. It's a good choice for you." She sees the others and smiles, asking, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

'Gadget' nods and replies, "This is Street and Sand Hawk. Over there is Ninja and flying the aircraft up there is War Bird, from my understanding."

Sally shakes her head and says, "Rather unusual names. How did they come across them?"

Sand Hawk replies, "We take names from the vehicles we operate or our skill. Ninja is a ninja, Street Hawk rides the cycle, I drive the dune buggy and War Bird flies a helicopter. Sometimes, she flies Sky Base."

'Gadget' picks up on it and says, "The cycle's name is Street Hawk, dune buggy is Sand Hawk and the helicopter is War Bird." The helmeted figures nod in reply and 'Gadget' asks, "Where's War Bird's helicopter at?" In reply, the armed helicopter swoops down, spooking those not familiar with the project.

Inside War Bird, Norman grins, toggles the P.A. and, with a distorted voice, asks, "How was that for an answer, Detective Banks?" He looks over at Sky Base and goes secure, asking, "How's it going over there, Bonnie?"

Bonnie replies, "Not as fun as I would hope, Norman. According to Hirotaka, the machinery is deep in the bowels of the building. How BeeBee got them in there, I won't ever figure out. We may have to do some wrecking and remodel as we get the machinery out."

Norman nods in reply and sees the Hummer coming their way. He then asks, "Did you forget to activate your stealth, Sky Base? Because Delta City Security is coming our way."

Street Hawk replies, "It's cool, War Bird. It's Commander Murphy. He must have finished dropping his son off at the Hospital." He nods in confirmation when he sees the cyborg behind the wheel. He then kinks his head to the side when it looks like Commander Murphy is talking to himself.

Inside the Hummer, Diana pops out and says, "Alex, the only record I show for Ron Stoppable is a little over a year ago at Middleton General Hospital. He was admitted with a destroyed knee. So there is no way that Ron can possibly be Street Hawk."

Robocop nods and says, "Thank you, Diana. It's just that there is something so familiar about him. I just can't put my finger on it. Just the same though, please keep on it. Meantime, I might as well step out of here and see where they are on getting the equipment out." Diana nods and fades back into the net.

Robocop steps out and asks, "How is the recovery operation going, Street Hawk?"

Street Hawk replies, "It could be better, Commander Murphy. It seems like we'll have to tear this building apart and remodel as we go along. Unless, of course however, we can find the door that BeeBee used to get the machinery into the building here."

Robocop says, "Show me where you found the machinery, please. I may be able to track the doorway if there is one." Ninja nods and bows to Robocop.

Ninja then says, "Please follow me, Murphy-san." He goes into the building, Robocop right behind him. Sky Base touches down onto the street, sending up dust everywhere. War Bird touches down as well, 'Gadget', Sally and Josh shielding their faces from the dust.

Inside the building and down into the hole, Ninja and Robocop walk into the room where the machinery had been found. Robocop checks his Sat-Nav and finds the building they are in, accessing the blueprints.

Robocop then says, "Ninja, there is a doorway right behind us. This building used to be a warehouse for supplies. It's big enough for both manufacture and storage. But who could have rebuilt the BeeBee robot? It sure didn't seem to be able to repair itself when Street Hawk and I shot it."

Ninja shrugs and says, "I'm boggled as well, Murphy-san. Let us open this door and get the machinery back to where it belongs." Robocop nods in agreement and the two go to the door and smash it open, letting light flow into the space. They both then turn around and whistle in amazement.

Robocop then says, "Contact your friends, Ninja. Tell them they won't have to remodel this place. James is going to do that anyway." Ninja chuckles and gets the others on the line while Robocop starts pushing the machinery out the door.

Within minutes, the recovery operation starts. As Robocop pushes the machinery out, Ninja and Street Hawk work on securing the lines onto the machinery. It takes them three hours to move all six machines back to their rightful owners.


	12. The Hawks Take Off and the Stoppables Re...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Hawks Take Off and the Stoppables Return

When the work is all done, Street and Sand Hawk go back up into Sky Base, strapping the vehicles down once back in the plane. They wave at their new friends and close the door. Outside, Robocop is considering putting a tagger on the plane and decides against it, figuring it's the least he could do for them.

The plane lifts off and flies away, the helicopter right with it, heading out of town. Diana pops out of the data port clearly excited as Robocop re-enters the Hummer.

She then says, "I found something in the Government computers, Alex. It regards a project, code-named 'Street Hawk'. It was recorded atthe Federal Hospital in Upperton, Colorado. It was a surgery for a prosthetic knee. One guess as to who the patient was."

Robocop slowly turns his head, smiles and says, "Ron Stoppable. His casual style of dealing with things is clearly evident in Street Hawk, his corny jokes are also evident. Also his knowledge of the weaknesses of the BeeBee robot, given he had shot it before it could do anything else."

Diana smiles and says, "Got it in one swing, Alex. What you choose to do with the information is up to you. Personally though, I think you should just keep the secret. I was able to access some other files and you may find them interesting." She sends him the information through the ether-connection and smiles when it's done.

Robocop examines them and asks, "How did you get this information? It seems to be ultra-classified. The only people capable of establishing Security blocks that high are those that break through the Security blocks, just for kicks."

Diana chuckles and replies, "Wade Load. I came across his ISP address ten minutes ago and we got to talking. He said it was in case something happened to anyone on the current team."

Robocop nods and says, "Can't have that happen. If I can keep a secret about myself, I can keep one about them. I'd better delete the files from my computer so nobody can learn about them and their families. You may want to thank Wade for his assistance on this."

Diana smiles and goes back into the net while Robocop proceeds to erase the data from his computer, keeping only the identities of the team in his head and establishing a very elaborate Security protocol.

When it's done, he smiles and says, "Kim, Ron, you and your friends' secrets will be safe. Your families will not be endangered."

Robocop then starts up the Hummer, drives to the Hospital and passes the BeeBee robot's still form on the street. He decides to let the scientists take a crack at it, not knowing this won't be the last time the BeeBee robot makes an entrance.

On Sky Base, Bonnie asks, "Wade, are you sure it was a good idea to tell Ms. Powers about us?"

Wade, via the monitor, replies, "Oh yeah. After all, it's not like anyone can hear a dead person. Right? Besides, it's just in case something crazy happens."

Kim picks up on it and asks, "And we still don't know who put that BeeBee robot back together again. It would have to take a crazed genius to do that." The others nod in agreement as they near the outpost and Sky Base lands.

Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka get into the rental car and head for the restaurant to get the food that they were going to get and establish their alibis for the benefit of the others. Jane flies War Bird back to Middleton while Norman flies Sky Base right behind her.

In the last several hours, Jane had become quite adept at flying War Bird. She then says, "When Bonnie's Maternity leave becomes official, I'd like to fly for a while. Norman, what model is this bird anyway?"

Norman chuckles and says, "It's a Bell 222B, very much like the one they used for the Airwolf television series. It used to belong to Senor Senior Junior before he and his old man died. After he kidnapped Kim, I bought it and reconfigured it. The work took one month to do at a different place. In any case, it looks like we have a new recruit, just like I have a new wife." Jane giggles right back at him as the newlyweds fly home.

At the Hospital, Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka go to James' room and see Robocop and the others there. They smile casually, hoping they won't be too miffed at them.

Sheila asks, "Where did you guys go to? Cleveland, Ohio? You missed one heck of a rescue."

Ron replies, "Not exactly, Sheila. Or is it Shego still?"

Sheila giggles and replies, "Sheila, Ron. Just good, old Sheila."

Kim laughs and says, "In any case, we had to find the nearest Bueno Nacho. We found one up the road from the old outpost and got the call from Bonnie. She said that they were in Michigan and needed a lift. For that matter, Commander Murphy, James, 'Gadget' and friends, this is Bonnie Rockwaller and Hirotaka Yamanatoka, her Fiance." Bonnie and Hirotaka smile and wave in greeting.

Kim then looks around the room and started to pretend to get angry. "Sheila, where are Rufus and the kids? You didn't leave them alone, did you?"

Sheila grins nervously and replies, "No, a babysitter I knew in the neighborhood came to the house to look after them while I came out to help the others find Jimmy."

Ron asks, "Others? What others?"

James chuckles and replies, "It was so cool. Street and Sand Hawk came along, destroyed BeeBee and Sheila pulled me out of the hole."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Sounds like you had a very exciting day, Mr. Murphy."

James grins and says, "Two things. My friends call me Jimmy, so you can to. The other thing is, you smile like a barracuda." Bonnie starts laughing in hilarity and the others join in.

Bonnie calms down and says, "I know. Kim and Ron told me about that after Ron was hurt."

Sally asks, "How did he get hurt?" When the others look at her, she adds, "I'm Sally Modesto, 'Gadget's Mom."

Kim then sighs and tells Sally the whole story, from she and Ron taking the case, all the way till Ron gets hurt, choosing to leave out the details for afterward. Sally then walks forward and gives them both a massive hug.

Sally says, "I'm so sorry about what had happened to you, Ron. I'm glad that those responsible have paid for their crime."

Ron nods and says, "As am I, Sally. As am I."


	13. The Flight Home and BeeBee's Rebirth

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Rescuing James Murphy p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Robocop or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Flight Home and BeeBee's Rebirth

The next two days in Delta City are uneventful. Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka are touring Old Detroit and see the Airport. Kim and Ron look down at the carriage and see their triplets inside, sound asleep. Bonnie and Hirotaka smile down at them as well, Bonnie smiling her gentlest smile and Hirotaka smiles proudly at the two parents, shaking his head in admiration.

Wade had called on Kim's Kimmunicator the previous day to let her know that Norman and Jane had made it back to Middleton with only a small amount of fuel in both tanks on both of the aircraft.

As Bonnie and Hirotaka window-shop for ideas for their wedding, Ron thinks about who could have rebuilt the robot. He was sure that they had all been destroyed from their last encounter with them. Kim picks up on this and nods in agreement with his thoughts.

Ron's watch beeps and he says, "It's almost time for our flight, guys. We best get a move on." The others nod in agreement and start heading back to James and Sheila's house, to finish packing and say good-bye to their friends.

At the house, 'Gadget' and Sheila are getting the suitcases ready for Kim and Ron's return with their friends when Sheila gets another headache. 'Gadget' sees this and goes to her side, clearly concerned.

Sheila looks up and smiles, saying, "No need to worry. It's just something that happens every now and then. Besides, my brothers are going through the same thing. I just hope that the other one that was hit with a memory blanker round doesn't have headaches as well." 'Gadget' nods and helps with the suitcases.

Shortly, the others return and start packing. Robocop comes in and closes the door. As quietly as possible, he says, "Your secret is safe with me, Team Hawk. Hopefully nobody else will find out about you."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks, Commander Murphy. With good friends comes a good time all the time."

Robocop nods and extends his data spike, saying, "There's somebody that's been wanting to meet you for a while now." He inserts it into the port and says, "Diana, they're all here." He withdraws it, allowing sparks to fly out and swirl around, revealing Diana.

She smiles and says, "So that's what you guys look like under your helmets. Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka, you take on threats all over the world. That's super tough. Doesn't the toll of it make you feel like you'll drop from exhaustion?"

Ron replies, "Like the song goes, 'I'm never gonna stop, I'm never gonna drop'. That goes double for parenting." Kim and the others nod in agreement, Robocop smiling in approval.

Diana says, "In any case, on a hunch that BeeBee didn't really survive but was repaired, I checked on those that have that kind of knowledge and are twisted beyond belief. One name comes to mind."

Bonnie asks, "Who's that?"

Diana sighs and says, "The one that caused me to be like this in the first place. The one that removed my brain for their project to run Neurobrain and Metronet. The one that killed me and disposed of my body. Alex can fill you in on the rest. I'm a little too upset and in shock still." That said, she goes back into the net, leaving Robocop to explain everything.

When he's done, they shake so badly with anger, they decide it's time to take a calming vacation. Robocop agrees and they head out to the vehicles, naked mole rat, children and baggage in hand. When they get to the Airport, they see a hearty send-off party and say their good-byes.

Robocop then sees another old friend coming toward him, smiling widely. He says, "Hello, Madigan."

Former Detective Lisa Madigan smiles and says, "Hey, Murphy. Missed you." She wraps her arms around him and he wraps his around her.

Robocop comes out of the hug and then says, "Madigan, these are the Stoppables, Rufus, their children and two friends of theirs, Bonnie Rockwaller and Hirotaka Yamanatoka. Guys, this is Lisa Madigan. She left Michigan when she married a magician named Adam Roland eight years ago." He looks around and asks, "Where is he, Lisa?"

Madigan sighs and says, "He walked out on me. It seems that me being a Detective was what had appealed to him the most of all. But he did give me a child. A little boy." She then moves her hand to her side and moves it forward.

The group then sees a small boy, about seven years old. She smiles and says, "This is Alex Madigan. Thought I'd name him after the best partner I could ever have." Robocop smiles at the compliment and nods in approval.

When he thinks about Roland, he tenses and flexes his fist in a show of contained fury. Barely contained fury at that.

Ron says, "Don't worry, Ms. Madigan. I'm sure you'll find a great guy before too much longer."

Madigan smiles and says, "Thanks, Mr. Stoppable." With that, they wrap each other in a massive group hug.

When they're all done, they board their flight and take their seats, resolving to face off against the one most responsible for the most recent sitch they had just gone through. As the plane goes into the air, Kim and Ron snuggle close to each other, allowing Bonnie and Hirotaka to familiarize themselves with impending parenthood.

Rufus, not having seen any excitement, goes to help the both of them. The flight goes without incident and they arrive at Middleton, Bonnie and Hirotaka hiring a cab, following Kim and Ron to their house.

Ron then drives Bonnie to Command Center so she can pick up her car. As he drives, Bonnie sighs and asks, "Do you think Hirotaka and I will make it, Ron?"

Ron replies, "Marriage is not easy, Bonnie. Just like when you competed with Kim, as a cheerleader to become team Captain. Marriage is not so different. Hopefully, you'll experience the same kind of happiness that we have."

Bonnie nods in agreement and says, "In any case, I'm glad that Kim landed and tamed you. You may have been a wild card, but at least you're a good one. Not to mention being Street Hawk. I'm glad I gave you another chance to be a crime-fighter like before."

At that, both teammates have a good laugh as they pull into Command Center and go back to the house in their respective vehicles. When they get there, they see Kim and Hirotaka looking at the pictures from their scuba vacation along with Felix, Tara and little Norman in the house with them.

Back in Detroit, a computer comes up on-line. A female mechanized voice comes out of a speaker. "BeeBee is functional. Hive mind is ready. BeeBee needs body."

BeeBee then hears a man's voice. "Don't worry, BeeBee. You'll get a new body. One that Street Hawk or Robocop can't even penetrate. You have the word of Dr. Cray Z. Mallardo on that." Mallardo then lets out a crazed laughter and says, "Drakken made a mistake of sending his plans over the Internet to those that wanted to build menial houseworkers. An army of hive-minded warriors will be perfect to take over the world with!"

BeeBee asks, "Who is Street Hawk? BeeBee must have knowledge to get revenge for BeeBee's body and face."

Mallardo replies, "Don't worry about that now. For now, let's see about getting your body rebuilt. That laser beam and those armor-piercing slugs did a real number on your frame, so we'll have to build you a new body from scratch." He then goes over to a gurney and reveals the shattered robotic shell that used to be BeeBee.

He adds, "I rebuilt you once. I can do it again, BeeBee. This time, I'll build your sisters along with you. One against a high-tech motorcycle and a super-powered cyborg doesn't bode well for the old confidence. When we get you done, we'll have to come up with a trap for them."

BeeBee states, "BeeBee has idea if you would like to hear, Dr. Mallardo." Mallardo leans in and listens with manic glee as BeeBee tells him her idea.

They then hear a new voice, coming from above them. "Dr. Mallardo, how is our newest ally doing?"

Mallardo replies, "She is functional for the most part. However, she and her sisters will require massive amounts of body work and building. The construction should be ready in two and half months, tops."

"Very well, Dr. Mallardo. You will do a good job, just like the last time you rebuilt BeeBee from the late Dr. Drakken's designs. And BeeBee's body will be strong enough to withstand the damage inflicted on it. BeeBee will truly be perfect and more resilient. Now, we must find another with a grudge against Street Hawk and his cohorts."

The voice then lets out a bone chilling laugh, Dr. Mallardo joining in and shortly, the synthesized voice of BeeBee starts emitting a laugh even colder than before.


End file.
